And That is the Truth
by CodeNameTargeter
Summary: Tahiri battles her inner demons and herself.


Title: And That Is The Truth  
Author: CodeNameTargeter  
Timeframe: sometime during Force heretic trilogy  
Characters: Tahiri and Riina  
Genre: one shot  
Keywords: truth, internal struggle  
Summary: Tahiri struggles with her inner demons.  
Notes: This is an extremely random and odd one-shot that I wrote the other night when I was a bit angry. It is presented as is, with only a little bit of tweaking from me.

No. I don't understand. Why can't they all just stay away? They don't understand. They can never understand. _Leave me alone!_

But they'll always be there, asking their prying questions, trying to look into our mind.

Stop. You're wrong. They just don't understand what's happened to me.

They might be ignorant, but they do not seek to learn.

We're at war-

Yes, your people against mine.

When you're fighting, you don't have time to fully understand what's going on in the mind of a grief-stricken, schizophrenic girl!

If they cared, they would.

Don't say that!

Even if it's the truth?

Stop!

One of us has to have some sense in this matter and since you don't seem to care, I suppose that I've been elected.

You don't know what you're talking about, Riina.

Well, I suppose that you do then?

I know them, they're my friends. Of course I do.

If you do, than so do I. I'm part of you now, Tahiri.

No, you're just a bunch of fake memories who likes to argue with me. That doesn't make you real.

Oh, I'm as really as you are except for the fact that I don't have a body.

Isn't that what makes you real?

Having a body? I'm not sure. But in the mean time, I can use yours.

No! I'll never let that happen!

It already has.

You're lying again. I'd know it if you had.

But you do know it. Those gaps in your memory where you assume that you blacked out?

I-

Oh yes, that was me. That was most definitely me and I took advantage of my time in charge.

What did you do?

I didn't make any life-altering decisions for us, if that's what you're worried about. I merely talked to some of your friends.

Riina! _What did you do?_

Silence

Riina!

Silence

Sithspawn, just tell me!

I did it for the better good, Tahiri, because you seem to not care what happens to us. You'd rather see us locked up in a hospital for the rest of our lives instead of letting me take control and do what needs to be done. You'll just stand there and let your lover's death go avenged while you sit there and cry about, when you could be out taking revenge on those who killed him!

Anger is of the Dark Side.

That's what they say. Are you sure there really is a Light Side or a Dark Side?

Yes, of course. That's what happened all those years ago when Darth Vader slaughtered all of the Jedi. He had turned to the Dark Side.

Maybe this Dark Side is just a way to tap into a power that your precious Jedi friends are afraid to use.

No…

Use it, Tahiri! That's why they put us together. They wanted to create a _Jeedai_ warrior who wasn't afraid to use the power. A _Jeedai_ who would fight on their side.

No, you're wrong again. I'll never use the Dark Side, I don't want to hurt people.

Not even those who killed Anakin?

Silence

Answer me, Tahiri!

That's different.

Different? How?

Silence

You don't have an answer, do you?

I _can't_ answer that.

Why? Who's going to stop you?

It's not that…

You're afraid to answer because you know I'm right, and you know it too. If you were given one of your infidel weapons and Anakin's killers were tied up and thrown down before you, you would kill them. You would do it with anger and satisfaction. You would do it with happiness, knowing that those who killed your lover could join him in death. And if you didn't have a weapon, you'd use you're_ Jeedai_ powers, you'd use what you call the Force, to kill them. You would take great pleasure in either hitting them with force lightning again and again, or using your power to choke the air out of their bodies, smiling with pleasure as they withered in agony and died.

STOP IT!

Can you not take the truth? For it is only the truth that I offer.

No, you don't offer the truth, you offer lies and deception. I am a Jedi, I could not do something like that.

Can you really be so blind? I say only what is on your mind.

If I could, I would get your out of my head.

Cut me out like a surgeon does a disease?

Yes. Exactly.

"Tahiri? It's Leia. Could you come out here in a minute or two? Han and I want to talk to you."

Just remember, I'm only saying what you're thinking deep back in your mind. You don't have to be afraid to admit that.

Afraid to admit that? Do you mean afraid to admit your lies?

No, to admit the truth.

How do you know that you're not lying to me, Riina?

Because I am you. I am part of you.

Will I never be free from you?

No one is truly free. And that is the truth.


End file.
